Byakuya's Story: Tales of the Past
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: A story about a much younger, teenage, Byakuya and his life back in the days when his middle name was 'Cocky' and his alias was 'Temper'. Read to delve into the past, and might I add humorous, adventures that the Kuchiki heir shared along with his best friend during their childhood together. YOUNG BYAKUYA X OC - DRABBLES!
1. Chapter 1-Punctuality

**Howdy! Welcome to my fanfic ****Byakuya's Story: Tales of the Past****! I absolutely ADORE young Byakuya, so finally I decided to write a fanfic dedicated specially to him. XD A series of drabbles, ****Byakuya's Story**** is a fic promising TONS of humor and some romance between a younger Byakuya (around 17) and his best friend. Hope you enjoy!**

**Terms to know…  
Reiatsu – Spiritual Pressure  
Shunpo – Flash Step  
Bokken – Wooden Sword  
Hakama - Japanese Pants  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Punctuality**

Byakuya sat on the deck of the Kuchiki mansion, impatiently waiting for the arrival of his best friend. They were supposed to be sparing today and she was already three, THREE minutes late! So what if she was his second cousin and best friend (and quite possibly childhood crush), being late was unacceptable!

The Kuchiki heir's eye twitched sporadically as he abruptly moved into a standing position; now intent on hunting the female out and screaming her head off about the importance of punctuality.

**THWACK!**

A small pebble fell to the ground after hitting the backside of the twitching teenager's head. If possible, Byakuya's twitching got even MORE sporadic as several ticks formed on his forehead. Doing his best (and failing) to calm his temper, the black-haired youth cast out his senses in hopes of locating the assailant's reiatsu. Needless to say, with his 'perfectly calm' concentration (note extreme sarcasm), it didn't work.

"AKIRA KUCHIKI!" he finally roared, the little thin threads of his patience snapping like a spider's webbing, "GET OUT HERE NOW!"

A merry laugh was heard as a young girl around the age of sixteen shunpoed in front of him. Her shoulder-length, raven-black hair swished around her as she landed. A bright grin adorned her aristocratic face while her amber eyes sparkled with amusement. "Aww… come, come now Byaku-chan!" she teased, standing languidly on one foot with her arms behind her head, "Stop bein' such a poo!"

"You are three, NO… Now make that FIVE minutes late!" Byakuya screeched. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Oh, goodness!" Akira replied, faking a surprised and appalled look, "I am?!"

Several more ticks added themselves to his forehead's collection as he stalked dangerously towards the amber-eyed female, a cloud of doom beginning to swirl around his person. "It appears you're trying to make me really angry…" the young man growled, picking up his bokken.

"My, my… Someone's worked up!" the female Kuchiki tsked; grin still firmly in place, unaffected by her cousin's doom promising aura. None the less, however, she too drew her own bokken off of her back and dropped into a defensive stance.

Seeing that Akira was prepared, Byakuya proceeded with his plan to make her thoroughly regret making him wait for so long because of her tardiness. Charging, he swung his bokken with a sideward's chop.

Ducking out of harm's way, Akira smirked devilishly as she came face to face with the bow tie holding her best friend's hakama together. Instantly grabbing the little knot, she quickly shunpoed out of reach, simultaneously jerking said knot undone.

Whirling around, the Kuchiki heir felt something around his lower regions beginning to fall and yelped in surprise as he grabbed his quickly descending clothes. His cheeks blazed scarlet, both from anger and embarrassment, as he glared murderously as his hysterically laughing cousin, "Akira!"

"Whoops! My bad!" the raven-haired female laughed, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes.

_"HER BAD?!" _the gray-eyed youth fumed. Eyes narrowed with vengeful intent, Byakuya once again dropped into a fighting stance after retying his hakama. "You don't honestly think you're going to get away with that, do you?" he asked threateningly, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

Akira paled and gulped at her cousin's mood swing. He'd gotten serious, _"Crap!"_

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! I really hope you found it as amusing as I did when I was typing it. Updates will be quick and sporadic, so I hope you stay tuned for the next one! Pretty PWETTY PWEASE review, and follow and favorite while you're at it!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	2. Chapter 2-Childish

**A big thanks to the two people, Bthebomb and DreamingInThePast, who have already followed my story. Also, a HUGE thanks to Bthebomb who reviewed my story almost like five seconds after publishing it. COOKIE FOR YOU! Hope you all enjoy chapter 2!**

**Terms to know...  
Shunpo - Flash Step**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Childish**

Byakuya stood there, soaking wet and muddy as he glared furiously at a hysterically laughing Akira. It had been raining constantly that day as the two of them practiced their Shunpo together; gradually increasing the speed with each step. However, about this time, going just a little too fast to control, the Kuchiki heir had slipped on one of the slicker spots of rain coated ground and gone skidding on his side through the mud until he had hit a tree. Hence, the condition he was in right now. HENCE, the reason his best friend was currently laughing her head off. "Akira…" he growled, warning her to bottle up her laughter or else.

Unfortunately, this **was** Akira he was talking to. So naturally, she paid no heed to his threat. "I-I'm sorry… Byakuya!" she gasped in-between fits of laugher, desperately trying to catch her breath, "It's just… the expression of your face… was so priceless!"

A tick appeared above the black-haired youth's eyebrow as he muttered several irritated curses under his breath. Fine then, if that's how she's going to be…

"Ack! Byakuya, what the hell?!" Akira yelped as her cousin shunpoed forward and scooped her up in his arms. The amber-eyed girl paled as she caught glimpse of the smirk that flitted across his face before she was promptly dropped into a large mud puddle. A shriek was heard as she hit the water, quickly becoming soaked in the muddy fluid.

"There." Byakuya stated smugly, crossing his arms over his chest, "See how you like it."

Eye twitching uncontrollably, the raven-haired girl stumbled up into a standing position as she attempted to shake the muddy water from her hands and sleeves. "Now, that was just childish!" the young woman accused, glaring half-heartedly at her cousin's smug figure.

"Hmph! Maybe so, but if you hadn't had such a childish hysterical breakdown then you wouldn't be in this position." The Kuchiki heir stated, resuming an air of arrogant authority.

Akira snorting unbelievingly before flashing out a leg and kicking the legs out from underneath her arrogant friend, landing him in the mud puddle as well as simultaneously breaking up his 'Cool Kuchiki' moment. A light laugh escaped her lips as she peered down at her sputtering cousin, "Then I guess we'll both just be childish together."

* * *

**There ya have it, chapter 2! Now pwetty, PWETTY PWEASE review! I really love hearing how people like my work! And while you're at it, please follow an' favorite as well! XD See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**OTHER STORIES OF MINE TO CHECK OUT  
Windswept Fire - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC  
A Daiyoukai's Dance - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X Kagome - ONESHOT  
Ice-Cream for Two Please - Fairy Tail - Gray X Lucy - ONESHOT  
Ouran Host Club Kitsune - Ouran High School Host Club - Haruhi Fujioka X Youkai OC  
Youkai or a Fairy - Hakushaku to Yousei - Lydia Carlton X Youkai O**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	3. Chapter 3-Cat Monster

**Here it is! Chapter 3! ENJOY!**

**Terms to know…  
Futon – Japanese Bed  
Taichou – Captain**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Cat Monster**

Akira lay quietly on her futon, stretched out on her stomach as she read her book. Raising her head from the pages, the raven-haired female's ears picked up the soft tapping of footsteps headed her way. A moment later, her room door slammed open, revealing a rather disheveled looking Byakuya.

Closing the door immediately, he marched over and sat down beside his now thoroughly confused cousin. "Look like we're doing something important." The Kuchiki heir demanded in a hushed tone.

The amber-eyed girl blinked several times before raising a questioning eyebrow at his command. "W-Why?" she asked innocently, a sweat-drop rolling down her head.

Byakuya twitched irritably before snapping, "So that I'm not made to participate in that damn cat monster's ridiculous games!"

The Kuchiki female lips pursed together to smother her grin, and was forced to use every ounce of willpower in her body to not laugh at her desperate friend. "Could it be possible that Yoruichi-sama has arrived to pay you another visit?" she asked, mirth shining clearly in her eyes.

The black-haired youth sent the girl a murderous glare upon seeing the mirth sparkling in her amber eyes. "Who else would I be hiding from, idiot!" he hissed, several ticks pulsing violently on his forehead.

Akira sighed in defeat, and was about to suggest an alternate idea for the distraught youth when Yoruichi walked in. "Oh, sorry to intrude on you two." She said in her usual cheery voice, "Are you busy right now, Byakuya?"

The Kuchiki heir noticeably paled. So, his cousin decided to be kind enough to fill in the blank, "Actually we are a little busy right now, Yoruichi-sama. Sorry, but right now we're actually working on a two man team combat strategy that we hope to use next time we spar with you."

_"Nice work, Akira!" _Byakuya silently praised his friend.

The golden-eyed Taichou raised a silent, suspicious eyebrow. Suddenly, a wide, sly smirk formed across her tanned face. "Oooh… I see what's going on here." The busty woman stressed suggestively, eye-brows waggling dramatically, "Seems I really **did** interrupt something. I'll come back tomorrow, Byakuya, when you're not **preoccupied**." Giving them both a wink, Yoruichi exited the room.

Both Kuchiki's sweat-dropped. "Why do I get the feeling that she just jumped to a really bad conclusion?" the gray-eyed youth asked tentatively.

Akira just shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "Beats me."

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! :D Now, pwetty PWEASE follow, favorite, and REVIEW! I REALLY need reviews in order to be inspired to continue writing! See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	4. Chapter 4-Studying

**Tadaa! Here's chapter 4! But first, a lovely thanks to DreamingInThePast who reviewed my last chapter. Cookie for you! Also, a big thanks to anyone who has already favorited and/or followed this story. :D Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Terms to know…  
Futon – Japanese Bed**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Studying**

"So, the four worlds around us are the Soul Society, the Human World, Hueco Mundo and…" The Kuchiki heir paused, several ticks forming on his forehead as he glared at his cousin, who was currently stretched out nonchalantly on his futon, "Akira, are you even listening?!"

The young female blinked several times, as if suddenly coming back from a daydream. "Hmm? Oh! Yeah, I'm listening." She replied.

Byakuya gave the amber-eyed female a suspicious look. "Alright then." he began before testing her statement, "What was I just talking about?"

The raven-haired girl went noticeable rigid as a mass amount of sweat-drops began pouring down her face.

The quiet sound of chirping crickets met their ears as a silence stretched throughout Byakuya's room.

"SEE?! YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!" the black-haired youth exploded, flames of rage bursting around his being as he stood up to tower menacingly over his best friend.

"I was… kinda listening." Akira defended weakly, sitting up and scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

The Kuchiki heir sat back down with a frustrated huff, his ever commonly famous eye twitch twitching sporadically as it should. The two of them had only a couple more days until their quarterly written test at the Soul Reaper Academy. And let's just say that Akira wasn't the hottest when it came to studying. Her strong point was more in the direction of the 'active' arts.

"Well, are we gonna continue or not?" the amber-eyed girl huffed, snapping her cousin out of his train of thought as she stretched herself back out on his cozy futon.

Byakuya sent the girl a death glare, silently warning her to keep quiet, in which she promptly responded to with a bright grin and a 'zip-of-the-lip' symbol. Looking through the study material, which, by the way, HE had copied down, the gray-eyed youth proceeded to try and find something that his cousin would take more interest in. Spotting the Kido section, the male Kuchiki's view brightened. Akira loved Kido so she was bound to be more cooperative studying something that she enjoyed. "What are the two different categories listed under Kido?" he finally asked.

_SILENCE…_

The Kuchiki heir's aura turned murderous as his head snapped up from his notebook. However, all murderous intention dissipated instantly at the sight that was before him.

Akira's breathing was soft and calm as she lay curled up, fast asleep on Byakuya's futon. Her face showed utter and complete peace. An expression only seen when she was in, or in this case, **sleeping** in the presence of the one person whom she trusted more than anyone else in all four worlds combined.

Byakuya's sharp, gray eyes softened considerably as he watched the young girl sleep. It was at times like this that he was reminded once again on why he saw her as more than just his 'best friend'. Sighing softly, the black-haired teenager looked out his window at the darkening sky. Now, there was only one problem.

_"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?!"_

* * *

**Well, hope ya'all enjoyed chapter 4! Finally had a little bit of a fluffy Byakuya/Akira moment while still keeping it humorous. Pretty please review as well as follow and favorite! :D Keep tuned until chapter 5 tomorrow! **

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	5. Chapter 5-Survival of the Cleanest

**First off, ANOTHER cookie for DreamingInThePast who once again left another lovely review! :D Also, a cookie to my best friend ZeroGiou1993 who FINALLY got around to reading my Bleach fanfic and reviewed it, as strange as a review it might be. LOL! And, also, a big thanks to everyone who has already favorited or followed this story! Anyways, enjoy chapter 5!**

**Terms to know…  
Reiatsu – Spiritual Pressure  
Kami - God**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Survival of the Cleanest**

Leaning down into the hot water, Byakuya's eye's closed as he let out a quiet sigh of relaxation. After training today, he'd been right on thinking it'd be a good idea to relax in the Kuchiki's private in-door hot springs for the evening. The hot water soothed his sore muscles while the quiet, tranquil peace gently eased his mind.

"BYAAKUUYAAA!"

The Kuchiki heir twitched. _"So much for peace and tranquility…" _he thought sourly, his now open eyes narrowing in annoyance. Maybe if he hid his reiatsu she wouldn't notice his presence and he could sneak out before he was discovered. Deciding that was a descent enough idea, the black-haired youth stood up and slowly crept over to the bank. He was just climbing out when the hot springs door slammed open.

Byakuya froze.

"There you are!" Akira yowled triumphantly. "Jerk! I was looking all over for you, only to… find… you…" the amber-eyed female trailed off as she finally realized her actions and took in the sight before her.

Both teenagers turned scarlet red from embarrassment. Well, actually Byakuya's face had begun its reddening the moment his cousin had stepped through the doorway.

"Byakuya you pervert! What the hell are you doing bathing in the nude?!" she screeched, covering her eyes with one hand while simultaneously picking up and chucking one of the loose wooden bucket's at her naked friend's head with the other.

**WHACK!**

The male Kuchiki fell with a splash back into the water. However, he surfaced only moments later sputtering furiously at his assailant, "Of course I'm bathing in the nude, you idiot! What?! Did you expect me to wear clothes in the bath?!"

He quickly learned that perhaps snapping at her wasn't the best idea as, in her now rekindled fury, the hand covering her eyes quickly departed, much to Byakuya's embarrassment.

"It's called wearing a towel, dumbass!" Akira shrieked, no longer caring that she was staring at him in the nude. At least he was partially submerged in the water now, and not fully exposed.

"This is my mansion!" Byakuya flashed back, "Why the hell should **I** have to wear a towel?!"

An annoyed tick made its appearance on the raven-haired female's forehead, as she stormed into the water, clothes and all. Once she was standing about a foot away from the now furiously blushing Byakuya, she snapped, "Why? So, this-" she gestured to his naked person, indicating the situation he was currently in, "-doesn't happen! I live in this mansion too ya know?!"

About now, the Kuchiki heir was really wishing that he'd just kept his trap shut. His grandfather had always warned him that his temper would get him in trouble and now, because of it, he found himself in an extremely embarrassing predicament. Sure, **she** might not be butt-naked, but **he** sure as hell was! Byakuya was just opening his mouth to retaliate when…

"Byakuya, are you in here?"

Speak of the devil; both teenagers paled and froze in their tracks as Ginrei Kuchiki walked in. "Ah, Byakuya! Here you are. I wanted to…" the head of the Kuchiki clan paused, silently taking in the scene before him. "I'm sorry. I seem to interrupting something. It can wait until later." The elderly gentleman coughed briefly, before turning on heels and exiting the springs.

Akira and Byakuya both sweat-dropped as they watched their grandfather vanish from sight. "Well, that went… well." Akira supplied helpfully.

Byakuya simply just closed his eyes and sighed heavily, _"Kami help me if I'm ever to survive this bath…"_

* * *

**Well, hope you all found this chapter entertaining. I know I sure did while typing it. LOL! Anyways, please, PWEASE follow, favorite and REVIEW! See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	6. Chapter 6-Infiltrate I

**Time for cookie handouts! :D Cookies for my three reviewers, Forgotten64, DreamingInThePast, and Legend0fLink! Thank you SO much for your awesome reviews! Alrighty then, on to chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Infiltrate I: Convince**

"Akira?" Byakuya began, as he and his cousin sat quietly beside the Kuchiki Koi fish pond.

"Hmm? What?" the raven-haired female replied, craning her head backwards so as to see her best friend from her lying position.

"Have you heard what's going on in the Department of Research and Development?" he asked bluntly.

A thoughtful silence dropped over Akira as she wracked her brain for answers. "No, I don't believe so." She finally answered after several moments of fruitless thought digging.

Dropping down to a crouch, so that only Akira could hear him, the gray-eyed youth whispered excitedly, "I got wind that they've created some kind of new beast, like a chimera or something."

The Kuchiki female raised an eyebrow in minimum interest. "That's interesting." She stated with a yawn.

Byakuya twitched irritably at his cousin's lack of interest in the matter. _"Seems I'll have to improvise." _He thought with a confident smirk, sitting down beside his lounging friend. "I heard it has the body of a lion," the Kuchiki heir lied, a rare thing for him to do, but desperate times call for desperate measures, "and the heads of five different dragons, each one breathing a different element."

Now he had her attention! "You serious?!" the amber-eyed girl demanded.

"As serious as I am about becoming the next Kuchiki Clan head!" the teenage youth replied matter-of-factly. He paused for several seconds before off-handedly suggesting, "We could… always go check it out for ourselves, you know?"

Akira froze, gaped at him, then paled. She should have seen that one coming from a LONG ways away. "Oooh, no!" the girl drew out in an almost panicked voice, "Oh, no, no, no, NO! I am NOT breaking into the Department of Research and Development with you! Absolutely NOT!" And with that said, the female Kuchiki proceeded to depart in hopes of escaping her cousin and his crazy-ass idea. For, as tempting as it was, Akira had put her foot down in deciding that the trouble wasn't worth seeing a simple element-breathing dragon lion.

"I also heard it talks." Byakuya hollered after her retreating form.

_PAUSE…_

"When do we leave?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Oh dear, seems our two protagonists are about to get themselves in a HELL of a lot of trouble. XD Well, pretty please review! And also please follow and favorite while you're at it! :D See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	7. Chapter 7-Infiltrate II

**Now, before we go on to chapter 7, instead of a cookie, I'm presenting a cake to my wonderful reviewer DreamingInThePast who once again left ANOTHER amazing review on my story! YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION! Okaydokay! On to chapter 7! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Infiltrate II: A Little Early, A Little Late**

Byakuya and Akira sat together in several of the trees surrounding the Department of Research and Development. Their reiatsu was well hidden. So, no one sensed their presence. Neither said a word as they watched the hustle and bustle below. The entire research department was supposed to be doing a training exercise today; 'supposed' being the key word.

The plan had been to arrive once the committee had departed and the place was deserted. Well, that **had **been the plan until they'd **actually **arrived and found the place still crawling with staff. Apparently, the department was running a little behind schedule.

Glancing over at her cousin, Akira sweat-dropped a bit upon seeing the look on his face.

The black-haired youth's gray eyes were shadowed over by his bangs. His jaw was clenched as his body trembled with fury, fists shaking at his sides. "Have they no sense of punctuality?!" Byakuya hissed between his teeth.

"Umm… I hate to break it to you Byaku-chan," the young female dead-panned, "but considering that we're about to break in, I don't think we're in any position to complain."

The Kuchiki heir gave his cousin an 'are you daft' look. "So what?" he snapped, "Their lagging in timeliness is pathetic and utterly unacceptable! Breaking in or not, how dare they make me, Byakuya Kuchiki, wait for so long simply because of their laziness!"

Akira sighed dramatically as her friend took on his arrogant nobility 'Cool Kuchiki' persona and, unfortunately, this time there was no mud puddle to dump him in. She swore, her cousin wouldn't know the meaning of patience if you broke it up and shoved each letter one at a time down his damn throat! Honestly, the amber-eyed female wondered if it ever occurred to the arrogant male that the world actually **didn't** revolve around him!

"Akira," Byakuya spoke up suddenly, breaking her out of her thoughts, "They're leaving!"

The amber-eyed girl's head jerked around and, sure enough, order had finally been restored and they were all heading out. The two teenagers waited a bit longer, much to a certain gray-eyed Kuchiki's annoyance, to make sure that all the staff members were a good distance away before the Kuchiki couple made their entrance.

"Let's go." The black-haired youth ordered, jumping out of his tree perch.

Akira sighed softly before following suit, _"I can't help but get the feeling that I'm really gonna regret this…"_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Well, there they go, into the lion... I mean chimera's den, LOL! So, what do you guys think will happen? PLEASE let me know your thoughts in the reviews! Also, please follow and favorite. See you guys in the next chapter! **

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	8. Chapter 8-Infiltrate III

**Tadaa! Here's chapter 8! As always a wonderful thanks to my reviewers, or in this case reviewer, DreamingInThePast who was the ONLY one to review my last chapter. COOKIE WITH WHIP-CREAM FOR YOU! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have favorited and/or followed this story. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Infiltrate III: Improvise**

"Okay wise guy," Akira growled irritably as she and her cousin stood in front of the deserted building, "now what? Just how the hell are we suppose to get in here?!"

"It's simple." The Kuchiki heir replied matter-of-factly, much to his friend's annoyance.

"Oh really?" the raven-haired girl snapped, "Then why don't you enlighten me?!"

Byakuya snorted arrogantly as he proudly lifted his chin. "Hmph! We'll simply go in through the front" he stated calmly, simultaneously lifting his hand in the direction of the research building.

"Idiot!" Akira hissed, to annoyed to notice the raising of her cousin's hand, "That won't work! Everything's locked-"

"Hado number thirty-three, Sokatsui!"

**BOOM!**

The amber-eyed female nearly had an apoplexy as Byakuya fired a Kido at the front wall, successfully making a hole plenty big enough for entrance.

"Like I said," the gray-eyed youth pointed out, "we'll simply go in through the front."

Akira gaped, frozen in her tracks as she stared at the hole in the wall, eyebrow twitching sporadically. "Wha… you… you just… we… wha…" the poor teen stuttered in absolute horror. Their grandfather was going to kill them! No, scratch that. Death would be too nice. Especially if that new creep Mayuri Kurotsuchi got a hold of them! The young woman didn't even want to think about it!

"Let's go." Byakuya said nonchalantly as he entered through the 'door' he had created.

His cousin stared in stunned silence for several more minutes before following him in. _"I knew it!" _she furiously chided herself as she stormed into the building, _"I just KNEW I was gonna regret this!"_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Aaaahhh, brings back memories of Senbonzakura trying to break in with Zabimaru during the Zanpakto arc doesn't it? LOL! Well, let me know your thoughts in the reviews! Seriously people, I'm on my HANDS and KNEES begging you guys to PLEASE review! DreamingInThePast is getting lonely! XD Also, please follow and favorite while you're at it. :D See you in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	9. Chapter 9-Infiltrate IV

**Yay! Whip-creamed coated fudge cake for my two amazing reviewers DreamingInThePast and Forgotten64! You make Kira so happy! *does random happy dance* XD Anyways, also a big thanks to all the people who have favorited and/or followed this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hope ya'all enjoy chapter 9!**

**Terms to know…  
Shunpo – Flash Step**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Infiltrate IV: Searching**

Amber eyes scanned the area in which they had just entered. There were multiple gadgets scattered around the place beside all the high tech equipment that lay around. "Wow!" she breathed, "This place is really impressive!"

"It is at that." Byakuya agreed with her as he took a look around. "However," he began, "we're not here to snoop! We're here on a mission, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Akira huffed, sending him a soft glare, "We're here to see the talking, element breathing, five-headed, dragon lion."

"R-Right." The Kuchiki heir sweat-dropped nervously. Silently, he wondered what his cousin's reaction would be when she found out that, well… the chimera might not be as impressive as he made it out to be. _"Best not to think about that." _The black-haired youth decided, lest he chicken out due to the risk of being murdered by his best friend.

"Well?" the raven-haired girl demanded, hands on hips as she stared her cousin down, "Where is it, smart guy?"

Byakuya dropped into several minutes of silent pondering before answering, "I believe it's being kept somewhere down in the basement."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she huffed in exasperation, "Let's go!"

"That's my line!" the Kuchiki heir snapped, stomping on ahead to lead the way.

Akira sighed softly as she followed her cousin, _"Heh! I'm gonna laugh if he gets us lost."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finally, several hours, dozens of dead ends, and hundreds of curse strings later, they reached the bottom floor. The Kuchiki cousins found themselves in a monstrously spacey room filled with glass exhibit cages which, in turn, were filled with different strange abnormalities.

"Byaku-chaaan," the amber-eyed girl drawled out threateningly, "I'm not seeing any talking, element-breathing, five-headed dragon lion. Are you?"

Byakuya noticeably paled. "I'm sure the chimera's around here somewhere." He stated, praying that it was true. "Look!" the black-haired youth piped up, pointing to a huge panel coated glass exhibit cage, "I bet it's in there!"

The female Kuchiki gave her best friend a doubtful look but, never the less, took off after him as he shunpoed over to the cage. "Great! So, what if it is in here?" Akira growled irritably upon arriving beside her cousin, "The cage has panels on it! We can't see anything!"

"Hmph! Then we'll just have to fix that." The gray-eyed youth snorted, walking over and picking up a nearby remote.

"What are you doing?" the raven-haired girl inquired nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Byakuya asked, exasperated, "I'm opening the panels so we can see through the glass!"

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course I do! Now watch and learn!" the Kuchiki heir ordered haughtily, pressing the largest (red) button on the remote control.

**CLANG!**

_PAUSE…_

Byakuya and Akira froze stock still in their tracks.

"Umm… Byaku-chan?" the amber-eyed girl quivered, panic seeping into her voice, "Why are the cage doors opening?"

Little beads of sweat began rolling down Byakuya's forehead in torrents, _"Oh, shit!"_

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! Oh, dear... Looks like Byaku and Aki's luck finally ran out. XD So, what do YOU thinks gonna happen next? Let me know in the reviews! I'm BEGGING you to review! :D Also, please follow and favorite if you can dig down deep into your big soft heart and find it in yourself to do so. XD See you in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	10. Chapter 10-Infiltrate V

**Lalala, a BIG slice of cake for my three reviewers Forgotten64, DreamingInThePast, and Valerie Michaelis! YOU GUYS/GIRLS ARE THE BEST! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have followed and/or favorited this story. LOVE YOU ALL! Well, hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

**Terms to know…  
Kami – God  
Shunpo – Flash Step**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Infiltrate V: Destructive Frenzy**

Well, it wasn't a talking, five-headed, element-breathing, dragon lion. That much was for sure. Okay, granted, it looked like it kinda had some lion in it and it did have a snake for a tail (instead of five dragon heads) and it DID breath an element; fire. However, it had a goat head and the creature was… HUGE!

_SILENCE…_

"Umm… Do you think we should start running now?" Akira hissed in a hushed voice to her cousin who was standing frozen beside her.

"Back. Away. Slowly." The Kuchiki heir ordered in a whisper as he began doing just that.

"Wait a moment!" the raven-haired girl suddenly cried out in a soft voice as an idea struck her, "Just close the damn thing, you idiot! Press the button!"

"R-Right." Byakuya sweat-dropped as he looked down at the array of buttons on the remote he was holding in his hand. He gulped, _"By the mercy of the Kamis let it be this one!" _Pushing down the upper right button, the black-haired youth waited to see what would happen.

"PREPARING SUBJIGATION ELECTRIC SHOCK NOW!" a recorded voice boomed over an unknown loudspeaker.

Both black-haired teenagers audibly paled as a large electric shock suddenly generated out of the cage ceiling and struck the creature square in the back. The chimera went down with a snarl but was up in an instant; eyes blazing red with rage.

"SHIT! PUSH IT AGAIN!" the amber-eyed girl screamed.

But it was too late. Charging out of its prison, the beast launched its furious attack. The two Kuchikis barely avoided the probably fatal strike and were just quick enough to lunge out of death's radar.

Ducking underneath the brute, the Kuchiki heir aimed both palms at its belly, "Hado number 4, Byakurai!"

**BOOM!**

"DUMBASS!" Akira shrieked as the Kido spell not only went straight through the chimera but continued on to hit the ceiling, causing it to begin crumbling, "You're just making things worse!"

Dashing out from underneath the creature, Byakuya shunpoed past his shouting friend. "I think now would be an excellent time to retreat!" he shouted as the Department of Research and Development ceiling began to collapse, "I think I accidently hit one of the support beams!"

Upon hearing that statement, the raven-haired girl quickly followed suit and shunpoed after her cousin. However, it wasn't long before a furious roar was heard. Glancing over her shoulder, Akira paled as she spotted one very big and VERY angry chimera hot on their heels. "Umm… Byakuya, I think we've got a problem!" she informed the gray-eyed youth running along side of her.

"Damnit!" the Kuchiki heir hissed in annoyance, popping several veins. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What the hell are you-" the amber-eyed girl began as she too skidded to a halt.

"When I give the word, use Sokatsui to bring down that side of the hall!" Byakuya ordered, "I'll simultaneously bring down this side and we'll bring the whole thing down on top of the damn brute!"

"WHA… ARE YOU INSANE?!" Akira shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"You got a better idea?!" the black-haired youth snapped.

The young woman paused briefly before giving him a sour look and muttering, "Fine."

The two cousins only had to wait a couple of seconds before the monstrous chimera arrived on the scene; hissing and snarling in righteous wrath.

"NOW!" Byakuya shouted.

"Hado number 33, Sokatsui!" They chanted the spell together.

**BOOM!**

Akira and Byakuya watched, one with satisfaction and one in horror, as the building ceiling fell on top of the chimera and the rest of the building began collapsing around them. Shupoing away at full speed, it wasn't too long before they both made it back outside, fortunately **not** getting lost. The two troublemakers lay panting for several seconds as they leaned up against one of the sakura trees.

**CRASH!**

The Kuchiki heir went stark white as the entire Department of Research and Development toppled down in front of his eyes. "We were never here." He stated in a dead-pan voice, "We saw nothing! We DID NOTHING! WE… KNOW… NOTHING!"

The raven-haired female sighed softly, "Agreed."

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**LOL! Hope you people all enjoyed that little escapade. :D PLEASE let me know your thoughts in the reviews! Also, pretty please follow and favorite. WARNING! I won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow cause I'm either going to be gone or busy most of the day. So, expect the next chapter the day AFTER tomorrow on Sunday. Okay dokay! See ya then! **

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	11. Chapter 11-Infiltrate VI

**Alrighty people! Sorry for the delay, but here's chapter 11! But first, cookies for my three AMAZING reviewers Forgotten64, Valerie Michaelis, and DreamingInThePast! YOU'RE THE BEST! Also, lots of thanks to all the people who have followed and/or favorited this story! Hope you all enjoy chapter 11!**

**Terms to know…  
Shunpo – Flash Step**

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Infiltrate VI: Regret**

Two teenagers sat together in the Kuchiki heir's room, surrounded by piles of writing paper. Despite all the promises they'd made on playing innocent, in the end, the two had still been found out. However, the punishment wasn't all that bad. Or, at least their grandfather said it wasn't compared to what it could've been. Neither of the cousins were allowed to leave Kuchiki grounds for two months and they were both required to each write a personal, THREE paragraph apology letter to EVERY member of the Department of Research and Development.

Akira groaned as she slammed her forehead down onto the writing desk, moving Apology Letter No.29 temporarily out of the way. It had been twenty-four hours since they'd started writing. But to the raven-haired Kuchiki female, it felt like twenty-four years!

Byakuya looked over at his sulking cousin, a bit of guilt stabbing him. Breaking into the Department of Research and Development had been **his** idea, after all. "Do you regret it?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm? What do ya mean?" the young woman replied in confusion, raising her head to rest her chin in the palm of her hands.

"Breaking into the Department of Research and Development with me," the Kuchiki heir elaborated, "Do you regret it?"

Several moments silence passed before the amber-eyed girl replied, "You know, even though we nearly got eaten by a chimera, have been confined here for two months and have to write all these damn apology letters…" she paused, a grin forming on her face, "Doing that with you, it was well worth it."

A smile bloomed on Byakuya's face as he went back to writing, feeling better knowing that his best friend wasn't mad at him.

"Although," Akira continued, raising an eyebrow, "That chimera was HARDLY a talking, five-headed, element-breathing, dragon lion."

The gray-eyed youth gulped big time, sweat-drops beginning to run down in torrents.

A tick appeared over the female Kuchiki's eye, "Byakuya…"

But the Kuchiki heir had already fled the scene, shunpoing away at full speed.

Akira slammed her writing materials down on the table, twitching like mad and muttering random strings of curses before instantly taking off after her soon to be deceased friend.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. I'm afraid that marks the end of the Infiltrate Arc. But stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow. :D Also, PLEASE review. In truth, I'd really like to hear some of your thoughts on my OC Akira. Also, please follow and favorite before you go. :) See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	12. Chapter 12-The Dangers of Boredom

**Sorry about the rather late update. My brother came down to visit for a few days so I've been a little busy, hence, my not updating for a couple of days. But here it is! But first, an ice-cream sandwich for my AWESOME reviewer DreamingInThePast! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have favorited and/or followed this story! Enjoy chapter 12!**

**Terms to know…  
Shunpo – Flash Step  
Taichou – Captain  
Kami – God**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 12-The Dangers of Boredom**

"SOOO bored!" Akira whined, lying sprawled out face-planted on the lawn, "Byakuya, I'm bored!"

The Kuchiki heir sighed. It had been about a month since their 'confinement to the Kuchiki grounds' punishment had begun. Unfortunately, they still had ANOTHER month to go. And, looking at his cousin, he couldn't help but wonder if she'd survive. Well, he guessed there WAS an upside. At least they'd both finished writing all those apology letters.

"Byakuya!" the raven-haired girl snapped, twitching irritably as her cousin ignored her.

The youth huffed slightly, "What?"

"I'm B-O-R-E-D!" she cried forlornly, "BORED!"

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Byakuya inquired, raising an elegant eyebrow.

This only earned him a glare from his now pissed cousin. However, before she could act upon her rage, a certain cheery voice called out to the both of them.

"There you two are!"

Byakuya seemed to freeze into a block of ice as the 'cat monster' suddenly shunpoed gracefully in front of them. "I heard you two got yourself into a little trouble with the Department of Research and Development. Naughty, naughty!" Yoruichi tsked with a grin, waving her index finger.

"Yoruichi Shihoin," the Kuchiki heir hissed the woman's name venomously, "what are **you** doing here?"

"Why to play with you, of course!" the Taichou laughed, completely unfazed by the teenage youth's hostile greeting.

Akira watched in thorough amusement as several dozen veins seemed to pop on her best friend's forehead.

"Bored or not, I assure you that I have **no** desire to play any games, **especially** with the likes of **you**!" the young man snapped, an ominous aura beginning to swirl around his being.

"Hmm… Even if I said that I brought you two back some fun trinkets from the world of the living?" the golden eyed woman taunted.

Byakuya paused while his cousin perked up instantly. "You brought us something from the world of the living?" the Kuchiki female asked.

"Sure did!" she laughed as the two teenagers took the bait. Reaching in her Taichou's haori, Yoruichi pulled out a small, plastic bottle.

"What in the name of Kami is that?" the gray-eyed youth growled suspiciously.

The stealth-force Taichou grinned brilliantly. "It's super glue." She stated proudly, handing the Kuchiki heir the bottle, "From what I've heard, it's the strongest glue so far in existence. Once you glue something with this stuff, supposedly it's practically impossible to pull it apart."

"And just **what** would we need glue for?" the Kuchiki heir inquired, his irritation beginning to grow.

"Oh who knows…" the cat woman trailed off innocently as she began to walk away, "Of course, you could always use it to put in someone's shoes. But you didn't hear that from me." And with that, she was gone, leaving a pair of now wickedly grinning Kuchiki cousins behind her.

* * *

Ginrei Kuchiki marched quickly to his office. He had just remembered an important errand he needed to run. Sliding open the door, the clan head gathered up several small packages in a rush before slipping on his sandals.

_PAUSE…_

Something wasn't right. A cold substance was soaking through his socks and onto his feet. Sitting down, the elderly gentleman momentarily put down his packages before removing the sandals, or trying always.

They wouldn't come off.

He pulled harder, continuing to add more force until Ginrei thought he was about to detach his foot from the rest of his anatomy.

They STILL wouldn't come off.

_SILENCE…_

The Kuchiki head's eyes were shaded as a frighteningly dark aura clouded around him. There were only two people who could be responsible for this, and the old man figured that it consisted of BOTH of them. And, once he found them, the BOTH of them were going to have hell to pay.

* * *

**LOL! I'll leave it up to your imagination on what Ginrei Kuchiki did next. XD Anyways, hope ya'all enjoyed chapter 12. Now, PLEASE review! DreamingInThePast was the ONLY one to review my last chapter! ;_; Lol, also pretty please follow and favorite while you're at it. :D See ya in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	13. Chapter 13-First Drink I

**Once again, sorry for the rather late update you guys. But, once again, I've been rather busy helping out my dad an' all. So, updates are probably gonna start being every OTHER day instead of every day. Okaydokay? Good. Now, before we go on, CAKE for my FOUR reviewers Forgotten64, DreamingInThePast, Valerie Michaelis, and ZeroGiou1993! You guys/girls are the BEST! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have favorited and/or followed this story! Enjoy chapter 13!**

**Terms to know…  
Reiatsu – Spiritual Pressure  
Taichou – Captain**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 13-First Drink I: The Sake Jug of Impending Doom**

It was a quiet evening as Akira lounged languidly in one of the branches of the Kuchiki sakura trees. A gentle evening breeze whisked through her raven locks, making her sigh in contentment. However, her peace was interrupted as her quick senses suddenly picked her cousin's reiatsu heading towards her in a hurry.

"Akira, where are you?!" Byakuya hissed as loudly as he dared.

The raven-haired female raised a curious eyebrow upon wondering what could have the Kuchiki heir so worked up. "I'm right here, dummy." She said as she leapt down from her perch.

The gray-eyed youth huffed as he stomped over to his cousin. "I really wish you'd stop concealing you reiatsu all the time!" he grumbled irritably, "It makes you almost impossible to find!"

The Kuchiki female sighed and rolled her eyes at her best friend's irritation. Suddenly, she spotted the object Byakuya was carrying slung over his shoulder. "Byakuya, is that…" Akria paused as she scrutinized the jug he was hauling, "a jug of sake?

Byakuya grinned as he swung the jug off of his shoulders and plopped himself down on the ground. "A little while ago I happened to wonder past the squad eight barracks and noticed that Kyoraku Taichou was holding a drinking festival. He happened to spot me and invite me in. I'm pretty sure he was already drunk, and after talking for a bit he gave me this, to celebrate the lifting of our grounding." He summed up while lifting his prize.

Akira's amber eyes narrowed skeptically as she glared suspiciously at her grinning cousin. "Yeah, but you've never drank before." She pointed out before asking, "Are you sure it's a good idea to start out with something as strong as the stuff that Kyoraku Taichou drinks?"

Byakuya twitched indignantly upon Akira's accusation. "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, heir to the noble Kuchiki Clan!" the black-haired youth snapped, "And for someone like me, drinking a couple gallons of sake is like taking a sip of water!" That said, the Kuchiki heir tipped up the jug of sake and began gulping it down as fast as he could.

The amber-eyed girl sweat-dropped and twitched nervously as she watched Byakuya chug away at the alcoholic beverage. _"I wonder if I should stop him?" _she mused thoughtfully to herself. _"Nah! Why spoil the fun!" _Akira finally decided with a grin, _"Seeing Byaku-chan drunk will be an event to remember. I'm sure it'll prove to be entertaining at the least."_

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Oh dear, what's to happen when Byaku-chan gets drunk?! Okay, now whoever can tell me where the line "I'm 'so and so' heir to the noble 'so and so', and for someone like me, drinking a couple gallons of sake is like taking a sip of water!" comes from gets a triple layer, double decker cake of their choice. Tell the answers and your thoughts in the reviews! Also, please follow and favorite while you're at it. See ya in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	14. Chapter 14-First Drink II

**Whoot! Cookies for my three AWESOME reviewers DreamingInThePast, Valerie Michaelis, and Forgotten64! YOU…ARE…THE…BEST! As for the mystery line, it's from Rurouni Kenshin when Yahiko (12 year old brat son of a samurai) got his ass drunk trying to act tough and be adult like, lol! Anyways, also a big thanks to all the people who have followed and/or favorited this story! Hope you all enjoy chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 14-First Drink II: Drunken Smooch**

"I'm not, *hick* I'm not drunk, Aki-chaaan!" Byakuya whined as he lay sprawled out on the ground, his usually pale cheeks tinted a rosy color.

Akira simple stared at her drunken friend, a wry grin plastered on her face. "Sure you ain't." she stated flatly, "Just like I'm not a girl, and just like you're not an idiot."

A mega-pout appeared on the Kuchiki's male's face as he awkwardly moved into a sitting position. "That was mean, Aki-chan!" he accused, small tears beginning to form at the edge of his gray eyes, "I'm, *hick* I'm not an idiot!"

The amber-eyed girl stared incredulously at the pouting boy before sighing heavily, "Right, okay, okay! You're not an idiot!"

The gray-eyed youth didn't help the argument of 'not being an idiot' much by grinning like one as soon as the words left his cousin's mouth. Idiotic grin in place, he flopped back out on the ground and began kicking his feet back and forth in the air, giggling like a lunatic.

_"Talk about not being able to hold one's liquor!" _Akira thought with disbelief as she watched the moron perform his air dance in front of her, _"Even I thought he'd be able to hold it better than this! I mean this… this is just pathetic!"_

"Aki-chaaan!" Byakuya suddenly sung out in a sing-song voice.

The Kuchiki female was quickly snapped out of her thoughts to realize that her cousin has ceased his 'air dance' and was now staring at her quite intently. "What?" she huffed, glaring at him slightly.

"You're pretty!" he quipped bluntly with a rosy grin, undeterred by his friend's irritation.

Amber eyes showed surprise as a small blush formed on the girl's cheeks. "Just where the hell did that come from?!" Akira demanded.

The Kuchiki heir's expression turned serious, or at least as serious as it could be while he was drunk, as he sat up and leaned forward so that he was only a couple of inches away from the raven-haired girl's face. "I don't know." The youth stated quietly, a hint of confusion being heard in his voice.

Akria twitched in annoyance, several veins popping on her forehead, "You can be such a pain in the a-"

She was cut off as her lifelong friend suddenly closed the distance between them in a soft kiss. The young woman was frozen stiff with surprise as she felt the soft warmth crash against her being. However, just as quickly as he kissed her, he pulled away with a brilliant, mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Aaaki-chan kissed me! Aaaki-chan kissed me!" Byakuya squealed happily as he jumped up and twirled around in a little happy dance. Suddenly, the gray-eyed youth tripped drunkenly tripped over his own feet, causing him to face plant into the ground.

_SILENCE…_

For the amber-eyed female still sitting on the ground, the whole world seemed to have stopped around her. She didn't even get up to see if her cousin was alright after smashing his face into the dirt. Slowly, SLOWLY the fact that Byakuya had just **kissed **her sank in and registered in her scattered mind. And, slowly but surely, one could see the steam slowly begin to spew from her ears as her cheeks turned scarlet, _What… the hell… just happened?!"_

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! LOL, hope you all enjoyed that hilarious fluffy scene *stares pointedly at DreamingInThePast*. So, what do you think's gonna happen next? Hmmm... I wonder if Ginrei might arrive on the scene? *grins evilly* Anyways, PWEASE PWEASE review and please follow and favorite as well. :) See ya in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	15. Chapter 15-First Drink III

**WAAAAAH! So sorry about the late update! My mom and I ran up to the mountains for the day so I didn't get the chance to post a new chapter! Anyways, cookies to my DreamingInThePast and Forgotten64! YOU'RE AWESOME! Also, a big thank you to all the people who have already follow and/or favorited this story. It really means a lot to me! :) Hope you enjoy chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 15-First Drink III: One Complication After the Next**

Akira didn't move; not a budge, not a blink, not a muscle. She was frozen. Well, maybe frozen wasn't the best term to describe her considering the steam rising off of her burning red cheeks. Finally willing her limbs into action, the Kuchiki female stood up and walked over to kneel down beside her unconscious cousin. His face was a mask of peaceful bliss as he slept with a broad smile on his face. Interestingly enough, the raven-haired female began turning several other unique shades of red as she observed the sleeping youth.

No more than a minute ago, this innocently sleeping boy had just kissed her.

Byakuya Kuchiki, her second cousin, her **best friend**, had just KISSED HER! Unexpected? HELL YEAH?!

Oddly enough, Akira couldn't bring herself to be upset or in the least bit unhappy about what transpired in losing her first kiss to her closest companion. Unexpected, yes, but not particularly upsetting. Was that strange? Perhaps… In truth, she didn't really know what to make of the new emotions churning around inside of her being.

"Byakuya, Akira, are you out here?"

A boulder seemed to fall into the girl's stomach. All confusion was quickly swept aside to be replaced with the familiar emotion of pure bloody panic as Akira heard her grandfather's voice. Instantly concealing her reiatsu, as well as Byakuya's, the young female tossed the passed out Kuchiki over her shoulder before shunpoeing away to the heir's room.

As quickly as possible, she tossed open the futon's blankets before dumping her cousin in his bed; hurriedly rearranging him to look as if he had been sleeping. The Kuchiki female was just about to make her escape when a hand grabbed the sleeve of her haori. Looking down, Akira was surprised to see Byakuya clinging to her sleeve as if he were holding on for dear life.

"Don't go… Aki-chan." The gray-eyed youth murmured from the land of dreams.

_"Crap! Now, what?!" _Akira mentally panicked. Slowly, and mind you, very carefully the young woman pried herself loose from her best friend's death grip. Sighing with relief, she exited the room.

"Akira?"

Said teenager's heart just about failed her as she heard her grandfather's voice behind her as she was shutting the door. Painfully, she turned around to meet his keen gray gaze.

"Yeah? What's up, Gramps?" the amber-eyed girl inquired, wondering briefly how much bodily fluid she'd lost through her sweat pores.

"There's something I wish to discuss with you and Byakuya." The elderly gentleman stated.

"Oh! But… um…" Akira replied, trying to think a convincing lie to keep her grandfather from entering the room of doom, "Uh… You see, Byakuya and I were doing some pretty hard studying this evening. He was pretty tired, so I'm afraid he's already asleep." The young female crossed her fingers, desperately hoping that the man in front of her would take the story as is.

"I see." Ginrei replied, though the situation was thoroughly suspicious, he decided he'd let it slide for now, "Then I shall talk to you two tomorrow."

The raven-haired girl watched as her grandfather walked away and vanished from sight. As soon as he was, Akira felt her legs give out under as she fell to the floor, letting out of breathe of relief. She was saved… or at least for now.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Oh my... Things sure are starting to heat up around here. *opens window* LOL! Anyways, hope ya'all enjoyed the chapter. Now, PWEASE review! I absolutely LOVE hearing what you guys think, and when you review you get credited with a cookie in the next chapter! :D Also, please follow and favorite if you've been enjoying this story. See you in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	16. Chapter 16-First Drink IV

**AAAAH! *breaks down on the floor in tears* I'm SOOO sorry about not updating. My laptop's been running really slow so my dad and I decided to reset the whole thing. Resulting in me having to back up all the fanfic word docs and put them on a different hardrive thing until the laptop was completely wiped clean. Good news is my laptop is now working like new and YOU have a new chapter! YAY! But first, cookies and thank you's to my darling reviewers DreamingInThePast, Forgotten64, and Valerie Machaelis! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have either followed and/or favorited this story. Enjoy chapter 16!**

**Terms to know…  
Reiatsu – Spritual Pressure**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 16-First Drink IV: Hangover Hide and Go Seek**

Byakuya woke up slowly, his head humming fiercely with extreme pain; a hangover. Very, very carefully the black-haired youth brought himself into a sitting position. Looking around, he realized with surprise that he was in his room. _"W-What the hell happened last night?" _he wondered, blinking with confusion. The last thing he remembered was Akira insinuating that he couldn't hold his liquor, but the rest was blank after that, _"Did Akira bring me here?"_

Deciding that the only way to find out would be to ask her directly, the Kuchiki heir worked his way out of bed. He was still dressed from last night so he didn't need to change. Walking out into the yard, Byakuya stopped and concentrated his sensed in hopes of locating his cousin's reiatsu.

_..._

_…_

_…_

Nothing, he couldn't sense her at all. _"Damnit!" _the gray-eyed youth mentally cursed, _"Why does she always have to conceal her reiatsu?! It's beyond frustrating!"_

The young man was moodily silent as he hunted around the Kuchiki mansion for the long lost Akira, his head thumping like there was a cage of rabbits locked up inside. Happening to run across a maid, Byakuya asked, "Have you seen Akira lately?"

"Why yes, Byakuya-sama." She replied with a surprised blink, "She was here not three minute ago. Though it seemed as if her ladyship was in quite a hurry to get away from something."

_"Get away from something, or get away from __**someone**__?" _the black-haired youth wondered. Jaw set, his determination knew no bounds as he set his mind on the task of finding his best friend. Now, he was suspicious, _"Just what in the world could have happened last night to make Akira avoid me?! Damnit, just why the hell can't I remem-"_

Freezing in his tracks, his gray-eyed widened as all the memories of the previous night suddenly came flooding back into his memory.

_'Aaaki-chan kissed me! Aaaki-chan kissed me!"_

Pale cheeks turned the color of scarlet as Byakuya remembered just 'what' he'd done. _"I-I-I k-k-kissed…" _the youth sank to the ground with one hand covering his flushed face. "Augh, damnit!" he snarled. That had **not **been how he wanted their first kiss to turn out. "I am never, I repeat, NEVER drinking again!" the Kuchiki heir groaned miserably. Geez, no wonder Akira was avoiding him.

"Well, that's a good thing. Gosh, maybe next time you might listen to me the next time I warn you about something." A familiar voice suddenly spoke up.

Jerking his gaze up from the ground, imagine Byakuya's surprise when he found Akira standing not all that far off, an amused smirk on her face. "A-Akira?" he breathed.

"I take it you've remembered?" the amber-eyed girl inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The blush on the Kuchiki heir's cheeks deepened a shade as he was confronted about the act. "Yeah." The young man stated, "You mean about how… how I kissed you?"

This time it was Akira's turn to chance skin colors, to an interesting shade of red as the blush spread across her cheeks. "Y-Yeah." She stuttered.

Byakuya blinked in surprise. He was fairly sure that he'd never seen the young female before him blush, not once in his life! At least, not like this! _"D-Does that mean?" _the Kuchiki male wondered almost hopefully.

Sensing that her friend was about to open his big yapper again, Akira decided it'd be best to intervene. "Look." She said, "I'm not sure why you kissed me last night. You were drunk, but still… Anyways, until you feel like explaining it to me, than just don't worry about it. It's nothing to panic over."

At that moment, the gray-eyed youth was fairly sure he heard his jaw his the ground, "Y-You're not mad?"

"Keh! No." she huffed before muttering, "It's not like it was all that bad?"

"What was that?" the Kuchiki heir inquired, unable to hear the latter part of what she said.

"Oh, nothing!" Akira replied instantly, "Nothing at all…"

* * *

**Well, that sums up the First Drink Arc. Oh, but don't forget about Ginrei! He wanted to have a 'talk' remember? Really, the talk is more for Byakuya than Akira, but you'll read about that in the next chapter. *wink wink* Anyways, PLEASE review as well as follow and favorite. See you in the next chapter!**

**NEW STORY!  
Symbol of the Dog - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	17. Chapter 17-Awkward Interrogation

**Damnit! Once again, I am SO sorry for the late update. After redoing my laptop, somehow my chapter 17 and 18 documents didn't get transferred and vanished off the face of the earth. So, for the last couple of days I've been doing recovery after recovery to try and find the stuff that I lost. AUGH! SO STRESSFUL! *sigh* Anyhoo… cookies to my three reviewers: DreamingInThePast, OtakuAnimeLover21, and Forgotten64! LOVE YOU ALL! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have followed and/or favorited this story. Hope you all enjoy chapter 17!**

**Terms to know...  
Taichou - Captain**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 17-Awkward Interrogation**

Byakuya marched hurriedly down the halls of the Kuchiki mansion towards his grandfather's office. He'd been summoned there today for some unknown reason and the Kuchiki heir was beyond curious. Reaching Ginrei's office, the black-haired youth knocked softly on the door, "Grandfather?"

"Come in, Byakuya." Came an elderly voice from inside the room.

Obediently sliding open the door, Byakuya entered the office and sat himself down, facing the elderly gentleman. "You wished to speak to me?" he inquired curiously.

"Indeed." Ginrei replied calmly, picking up his glass of green tea and taking a sip.

The young man cocked his head slightly, an eyebrow raised in interest, "Might I inquire what it is you wish to speak to me about, Grandfather?"

"Yes, you may." The old man stated matter-of-factly before sitting down his tea and continuing, "The matter I wish to discuss with you is about Akira."

_"Akira? Is there something wrong with her?" _a worried look crossed the Kuchiki heir's face, "Go on."

"Well, to get straight to the point," the head of the Kuchiki Clan coughed briefly as he paused, "Byakuya, could it be that you perhaps fancy your second cousin?"

…

…

_Crickets chirping…_

_…_

_…_

"WHAT?!" Byakuya spluttered, his cheeks burning crimson.

"Hmm…" the elderly Taichou pondered, drinking in his grandson's expression, "I guess I'm to take that as a yes."

The youth's gray eyes widened with panic. "I said no such thing!" he screeched.

"Byakuya, you're as easy to read as an open book." The clan leader sighed, "Do us both a favor and do not try to lie to me." He paused as the youth calmed himself down, "Now, answer truthfully, Byakuya. Do you fancy Akira or don't you?"

Byakuya's face was a picture of scarlet crimson as he averted his eyes from his grandfather's keen gaze, "Y-Yes."

Ginrei sighed softly, whether in despair or relief, the Kuchiki Heir did not know. "I see." He finally replied, "That's good."

Gray eyes snapped up with surprise, "What?"

A low chuckle left the elderly gentleman's throat as replied, "I'm simply saying that I'm glad that you've found your future partner within our clan."

The black-haired youth's jaw dropped to the ground, "Wait a moment-"

"I have been watching you and Akira for a while now, and I had greatly hoped that you would develop such feeling for one another. After all, marrying within your own clan is not uncommon whatsoever." The Kuchiki head stated, "However, judging by your current relationship, I'm guessing you haven't gotten all that far with her. I'm not rushing you, but I will encourage you to reveal your true feelings to her sometime in the near future." He chuckled, "Don't keep this old man waiting too long. I want to have at least one grandchild before I pass on."

"GRANDFATHER!" Byakuya sputtered, cheeks flaming red.

Another chuckle left the old man's throat as he stood up to leave. "Well, then," Ginrei began, "I suppose I should be going. I have a meeting to attend and everyone knows that a Kuchiki is never late."

The Kuchiki Heir watched as he grandfather departed, becoming paler, and paler every moment. It didn't seem like anything was going to go according to plan when it came to dealing with his love life. A groan escaped his lips as he slumped up against the wall, _"What now?"_

* * *

**HAHAHA! Well, there's the 'talk' you've all been waiting for. XD Hope you enjoyed it. *sighs and shakes head* Things just seem to keep getting more and more complicated for our wittle Byaku-chan, neh? *grins* Anyways, before you leave, please, PLEASE review! Also, please follow and favorite as well. See you all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	18. Chapter 18-Unwanted Help

**Well, after much searching and digging around (as well as recovering), I finally found chapter 18! But first, cookies to my three AWESOME reviewers: Forgotten64, DreamingInThePast, and crimson! LOVE YOU ALL! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed this story! Hope you all enjoy chapter 18!**

**Terms to know…  
Taichou – Captain  
Shunpo – Flash Step**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, the Bleach characters, NOR the Bleach plot. I only own my OC Akira Kuchiki, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of this story NOT a part of the anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 18-Unwanted Help**

A couple days had passed since Byakuya's awkward conversation with his grandfather. The youth now sat quietly beside the Kuchiki koi pond as he pondered over his life's many predicaments. His grandfather had told him that it'd be best to reveal his true feelings sooner than later. But the question was, just how the hell was he supposed to go about that?! It wasn't like he'd done this before!

"Well, don't you look to be deep in thought." A cheery voice suddenly spoke out.

The Kuchiki heir noticeable muttered some ineligible curse under his breath as he turned his head slightly to see none other but Yoruichi Shihoin walking towards him with a bright grin adorning her aristocratic face.

"Just what the hell do you want, Cat Monster?" Byakuya growled in annoyance. For right now, the stealth force Taichou was the last person he wanted to see.

"Goodness, always so hostile." The golden eyed woman sighed dramatically, "Even after I came all the way out here just to offer you my assistance."

Gray eyes narrowed suspiciously as the black-haired youth replied, "How absurd! As if I, Byakuya Kuchiki would ever require any sort of aid from the likes of you."

"Oh?" Yoruichi questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Even if I said I could give you some advice on your current 'romantic' predicament?"

An audible thunk was heard as Byakuya's jaw dropped to the ground before he exploded, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

"Word gets around." The Taichou laughed in amusement, "Your grandfather simply just happened to mention it to me as we were having tea together."

The Kuchiki heir growled furiously as he turned away from the infuriating female. "And pray," he asked sarcastically, "just what noble advice could YOU, of all people, possibly give me."

"This." The cat woman replied cheerfully as she extended her hand and held out a book for the young man to take.

Looking back over, Byakuya suspiciously reached out and accepted the shady object. "The Romantic Budding of Youth." He slowly read the cover title out loud.

"I got it in the world of the living. So, that book should tell you everything you need to know." The stealth force Taichou stated confidently as she began to walk away. "Have fun!" she waved briefly before shunpoing out of sight.

_"Pfft! Right, fun…" _The Kuchiki heir thought sarcastically as he stood up and walked over to plop himself down underneath one of the sakura trees. Leaning up against the trunk, the black-haired youth hesitantly opened the book and began reading.

_..._

_…_

_…_

A loud thud echoed throughout the yard as, after several minutes passed, Byakuya slammed the abominable thing shut with an audible whack; a crimson blush staining his usually pale cheeks. _"Just what the hell was that woman thinking, making me read this?!" _the young man mentally screamed. There was no way in hell he could go through with **anything** that that book had suggested, _"The sheer lewdness of it-"_

"Hey, Byakuya!" a familiar voice cut into his thoughts, "What's up?"

Gray eyes snapped upward to see Akira walking towards him with her usual cheery smile adorning her face. "Not much." The youth muttered tensely, praying that the girl would take the hint and leave him alone.

"Hmm…" the raven-haired girl pondered for a second before spotting the book sitting in her cousin's lap. "Say, is that a book? What'cha reading?" Akira inquired as she leaned forward in order to inspect said book.

A deep blush flooded itself over the Kuchiki heir's face. "NOTHING!" Byakuya roared as he instantly stood up and stormed away from his now thoroughly confused friend, "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

* * *

**HAHAHA! I'll leave it up to you guy's/girl's imagination to decide just WHAT was in that book. Although, by the couple of hints I dropped, you probably already have a pretty good idea. XD Anyways, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Reviews truly are my main inspiration for continuing with my stories. Also, please follow and favorite if you're enjoying the story so far. See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
